


F*ck You, Daryl Dixon

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “Fuck you, Daryl Dixon,” She fumed, stomping up to him and pressing her finger into his chest, “You don’t get to be a prick just because you won’t admit your fuckin’ feelings.”Snorting, he gave her a slight shove to get her away before aiming his crossbow at a nearby walker, “I ain’t got no fuckin’ feelings, girl.”





	F*ck You, Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. I just play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU

“Fuck you, Daryl Dixon,” She fumed, stomping up to him and pressing her finger into his chest, “You don’t get to be a prick just because you won’t admit your fuckin’ feelings.” 

Snorting, he gave her a slight shove to get her away before aiming his crossbow at a nearby walker, “I ain’t got no fuckin’ feelings, girl.”

“Bullshit. You wouldn’ve fucked me if you didn’t.” She insisted as she watched him take the shot, following him closely as he moved to retrieve his arrow.

“How you know what I would or wouldn’ve done? Hmm?” He grunted in challenge as he pulled the bolt from the dead biter’s head and turned to face her, head cocking to the slide slightly as he pointed at her with it, “You don’ know shit about me.”

“Oh really? Okay then, I see how it is.” 

“Good.”

“You’re fuckin’ ridiculous, Dixon.”

* * *

Daryl didn’t know why he was being an ass. Well, he did, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He didn’t deserve what he had, much less anything  _more_ , right? He’d been two sheets to the wind as it was when Kim had stumbled upon him and the bottle of whiskey he’d found, attempting to numb the pain he harbored inside of him as he usually did. She’d startled the Hell out of him when she took the bottle from his grasp, swallowed a large swig, and kissed him full on the mouth. 

That kiss had lead to other things, of course, a declaration of love on her part, and a lot of self resentment on his half of the coin. 

* * *

_“I gotta go,” He grunted the next morning, crawling out of her bed and pulling on his jeans.  
_

_“Where you goin’?” She drawled sleepily, her eyes squinting in the light pouring in from the window. He sat on the bed to tie his boots and she lifted her self up, moving behind him to kiss his neck._

_“Stop,” He murmered, cringing away from her before standing again and pulling his shirt over his head.  
_

_“Did I do something?” She questioned, crinklin her brow in confusion at his harsh tone.  
_

_“Nah, jus’ don’ wan’ you thankin this is summin’ it ain’t.” He grumbled, eyes mean._

_“And what’s that supposed to mean? Are you talking about what I said last night?”  
_

_“Jus’ forget it. See ya ‘round.” And with that, he walked out of her door.  
_

* * *

“You’re fuckin’ impossible, Daryl, you know that, right?” She grunted as they continued their walk in the woods, checking snares and hunting for anything edible. 

“You talk too fuckin’ much, you know  _that_ , righ’?” He insulted back, shaking his head in frustration. 

“Yeah, well, I like to hear the sound of my own voice, apparently. You weren’t complaining about it when I was underneath you.”

“Stop.” 

“No. You’ll break and talk to me eventually.”

“I’ll break ya fuckin’ neck is what I’m gonna do if you don’t keep yer fuckin’ mouth shut.”

“But you liked it when I opened my mouth and-”

He silenced her with a hand over her lips, his eyes furiously glaring into hers as he slammed her back against the bark of  a tree. Tears welled in her eyes from the scrapes, her thin shirt not protecting her from the harsh bite of the wood. 

“E’ry one I give a damn ‘bout is dead, girl, don’ you get that? E’ry person I love dies.” He snarled, his body weight pressing against her and digging her further into the wood trapping her against him, “So I don’ love nobody. Get that through yer skull.”

He removed his hand from her face and she instantly shoved him away, a fuming growl ripping through her as she shouted at him, “Fuck you, Dixon.  _Fuck. You._ You don’t think that I’ve haven’t lost anyone I gave a fuck about? Huh? You think you’re fucking  _alone_  in that pain? You’ve got such a fuckin’ chip on your shoulder you can’t fucking see that it may actually be something worth  _living_  for to have someone give a fuck about you.”

“And that person should be you, huh?” He snarked, a snort escaping his nostrils as he continued to glower at her. 

“Could be, if you weren’t such a fucking dick.” She retorted hotly, stomping past him as she smacked his shoulder with her own.

He snatched her by the back of the hair, his fingers scratching her scalp as he threw her back against the same tree, this time face first. Her cheek reddened with the scrape of the bark, a mewl of surprise leaving her lips as he pressed his groin against her ass, “Yeah, but you love this fuckin’ dick, don’ ya.”

“I  _love_  you, you fucking idiot,” She gritted back, struggling slightly as he pushed further against her. 

“Fuck you,” He grunted, tightening his fingers in her tresses as other hand wound around her waist and fumbled with the button of her pants. Once opened, he forced his hand inside her panties, the wetness pooling between her lips soaking his fingers instantly. 

“Fuck  _me_ , Daryl.” She whimpered back to him as his fingers sunk in and curled inside her, sparks flying behind her irises as he hit the greedy spot deep within her. 

Releasing her hair, he practically ripped her pants down her thighs before undoing his own, his throbbing cock rutting against her ass cheeks once it was freed from the confining denim. She pressed back into him as his fingers worked her clit, a keening noise filling the area accompanied by his grunts. 

He gripped her hip with one hand and his leaking dick with the other, positioning himself before thrusting into her roughly. The fullness enveloped her and she cried out, the stretch of him making her walls clench. He grunted into her ear as he set a punishing pace, the constant knocking of his blunt head against her cervix lighting a fire within her belly. 

“Daryl, fuck,” She gasped after a particularly deep pump, the force of it leaving her with a deep cut on her cheek from the sharp bark of the tree. He was unrelenting, though, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips deep enough to leave bruises. The coil inside her body snapped abruptly when he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, the flood of her fluid and sucking lips soaking his balls and thighs as he continued to to pound into her. 

“This what you wan’, huh? Wanna get hurt?” He asked darkly, the double meaning not misunderstood.

She was raw and exhausted when his movements finally faltered, his hand snaking back into her locks to pull her back against his chest. He jerked her face towards him and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth as his release invaded her pussy. He continued to rock into her as he came down from his high, his once rough and demanding arms turning careful as he wrapped his arms around her chest. 

“I ain’t good fer ya, but I know you ain’ gon’ leave this alone.” He said gruffly as he slipped from her body and helped her with her pants, fixing his own as she turned around and leaned against the tree. 

“You’re correct, Dixon, I ain’t.” She sighed deeply, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips as she stared up at him while he brushed the blood off her cheek with his thumb, “You deserve it.”

* * *

And she showed him that he deserved it, that not all good things are always lost. Even when everything around them seemed to be crumbling down, she was always there. She was more than anything he’d ever had, or hoped to have had. Her strength matched his with such equality that with them together, they were unstoppable. They fed off each other’s energies, sharing a bond so tight that from the outside, you’d think that they were the same person. With their help their community grew and thrived, the children growing up and surviving and telling the tale of how the pair helped save the people they loved time after time again.


End file.
